It Was the Life
by ZheAwesomePrussiaGil
Summary: Just kind of the UK, US, and Sealand I guess so thar
1. Chapter 1

She ran. Her feet pounding on the pavement. Sweat dripped down her brow, falling to the asphalt below. The biceps on her arms were sore, the sinew reaching its limits. She continued to run though, knowing what followed her.

Swear words were mumbled under her breath, cursing her lanky body. And the thing that followed.

Slowly, she reached her safe house. Alfred's house. She knew he was home, but ran around to the backyard, disappearing from her captors.

"Where'd she go?!" the leader yelled out in frustration.

It was to no avail, as the girl was inside her best friend's home. She had let herself in, finding the blonde playing videogames.

"Hey _!" he yelled, still looking at the screen.

"H-hey Alfy," she said gulping a glass of water.

Suddenly, the noise from the T.V. had stopped, and a pair of arms wrapped her in a hug. The scrawny girl returned the hug, of course. Her head was soon buried into his chest, taking in the aroma of Axe and hamburgers.

"They were after you again, huh?"

She nodded. Alfred pulled her away, looking into her teary eyes. The girl hung her head in shame. All of the time, she was dealing with a mother who was never there, always blaming her daughter. Her mother was a prostitute, drug dealer, among other wretched things. Her "friends" were always coming to her daughter for the money she refused to bring.

"I dunno Al, I mean, yeah, she's my mom, but I shouldn't have to be responsible for her."

"I get ya! It should be the other way around. But…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

Suddenly, the front door slammed, both of the teenagers looking towards it with fear. Instead, fear was replaced with relief. It was Alfred's British step-brother, Arthur.

"'Ello kids, sorry if I scared you. There were police cars scanning the roads."

She gasped, knowing they were looking for her mother's "friends." Alfred responded by putting an arm around her shoulders, as a sign of security. They would never be able to reach her if he was around. Arthur looked at them, knowing the young girl's situation.

"I just thought you should know, _," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. Well! I'll make dinner if I can stay the night?" she questioned.

"YES!" Alfred yelled, fist-pumping the air.

His brother agreed, knowing her cooking abilities were spectacular. Arthur himself was not allowed to cook under any circumstances, poisoning everyone, anytime he cooked.

~! #$%^&*()_+_()*&^%$# !~

Alfred sat down at the dining room table, trying to figure out math. It just wasn't working. After Peter, Alfred's younger and also British step-brother, arrived home, nothing was quiet. You had put diner into the oven, sitting down next to Al.

"Need some help with that?" you asked him.

"Yeah, I don't get this crap at all…" he admitted. Alfred knew you could help him. You were in all advanced classes, except science. It was funny though, you both shared the same table in science.

After looking over the problems, you dumbed it down enough to where he would understand it. It was simple to you, a slope and equation problem.

"Alright," you said pointing to the first graph, "how many does it go down to reach the next point?"

"Three!" he replied cheerfully.

"How many does it go over to reach that same point?"

"One?"

"Yep, so what's the slope?"

"Three?" the blonde questioned.

"Yes sir! So where would that go in the equation?" you said, checking the oven.

After he finally figured out the y-intercept, he wrote the equation and continued to work the other problems, while the two other brothers arrived home. Allistor was the oldest, Scottish, step-brother. Next in age was Dylan, who was from Wales.

Soon after the door was slammed, yet again, a kiss was planted on your cheek, arms wrapped around your waist.

"Hallo there, _!" Allistor said loudly.

"Oh hey Alli!" you replied sweetly smiling.

Soon enough, a small yelp escaped your lips and Dylan was holding you. He smirked and kissed your other cheek, leaving Allistor pouting. The five brothers had some sort of rivalry including you…

"What, no attention for me?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"I was gettin' there!" you retorted, going to check on Alfred.

"_, I don't get this!" he said, whining like a little child, slamming his head on the table.

You rubbed his back, gained his attention with the mention of no dinner, and continued to help him. After several more problems, Alfred finally grasped the concept, completing the work sheet. You rewarded him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. A ding was heard from the timer, and dinner was ready.

Your signature lasagna was prepared, and the boys devoured it all. You only ate a small piece, not hungry after the events that occurred earlier today. Dylan and Allistor cleaned the dishes, Peter pitching in, while Arthur went to make a call for work. Alfred and you watched (Fav anime) to kill the time.

"Hey, _?" Peter asked while walking into the room.

"Yeah?"

"You're staying the night right?" he asked innocently.

"Yep, sure am!" you said smiling at him.

Alfred grabbed you, and pulled you closer to him. He knew you couldn't tell Peter, or else something would happen. Snuggling into Al's chest, Peter joined you on the couch to watch the show. Allistor and Dylan fought over who would sit next to you, Dylan winning.

Doctor Who was promptly turned on when Arthur came out, Peter complaining the whole way through. He stopped only after Allistor smacked him upside the head. Soon after, Peter was instructed to go to bed, only after his snack of peanuts.

After Peter disappeared to his room, Allistor pulled out a cigarette to smoke. None of you paid any mind; it was a bad habit of his. There was a silence, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind. Allistor broke the silence, using a serious tone.

"_, they were after you again, right?"

"Yeah, they still want more money, which I don't have at the moment…"

The silence began again, tension in the air. An absent-minded sigh escaped your lips. Alfred released you, and you stood. Walking out to the patio, you wrapped your sweat-jacket tighter around you. Sitting down on the swinging bench, you felt a weight sink down next to you.

A small glance was stolen to as to who was next to you, but it wasn't who you had expected. It was your mother. She looked at you, trying to grab your hand. You jerked it away, giving her a snarling lip.

"What the hell do you want?" you asked gruffly.

"Money," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

She had run out of money. Again. You slapped her. She gasped and shrieked at you. All you could do was stand there, fists clenched at your sides. The four brothers rushed out to see what had happened, worried about your safety.

"GET OUT!" you yelled in the loudest voice you could muster.

She ran off, holding the cheek you had slapped. Before any of the brothers could manage to say anything, you were inside the house. Running up the stairs, you ripped open Alfred's door, only to slam it again. Flopping on the messy sheets, you huddled into the fetal position, crying.

You heard a commotion of feet, going in all directions, to their appropriated rooms. Arthur had to create a story of something reasonable to Peter, so he could go back to sleep. Alfred cautiously opened the door, making you flinch in the process.

The mahogany door was gently closed again. A few seconds passed before a weight was pressed down near you, a hand stroking your back. You crawled into his arms, being held tightly.

"She wanted more money," you choked out.

"That…_thing_, doesn't care about you, _. You can't let get into your head, babe."

"Al *hic* I can't. Sh-she just ruined me a long time ago. I told you what happened."

All he could was nod, trying not to mention what had happened. One of your mom's "friends" had raped you. He had come over to do drugs with your mother, but that _thing_ had passed out. Her "friend" took the opportunity to take the most important thing to you.

You called the police after he passed out as well. Your "mother" had somehow escaped, leaving you alone with the idiot. The man was taken to trial, and had been the killer of twelve other people. Arthur had offered for you to stay with them, for your safety. You accepted, knowing he had deep connections.

Tears continued to fall from your bloodshot eyes. That _thing_ was nothing to you anymore. That _thing_ ruined everything you had. That _thing _was what your mother was.

Alfred comforted you late into the night, finally falling asleep at some point.

~! #$%^&*()_+_()*&^%$# !~

_Beep beep beep! _

The loud alarm aroused you both, reminding you of school that morning. Alfred's free hand lazily slapped off the incessant noise, earning a groan from both of you. You buried your head into his chest, trying to postpone the inevitable.

"C'mon, morning, seriously?" Alfred said to nobody in particular.

"Yep," you replied with a large yawn.

Soon enough, both of you were dressed and at the bus stop. The large yellow van filled with teenagers arrived to welcome another horrible day. Alfred held your hand as you both stepped onto the yellow "monster." Many jerks just pointed and laughed, while the popular girls gossiped about the two of you.

The truth was that you and Alfred had known each other since kindergarten, becoming instant friends. There was no sense of awkwardness between the two of you. The two of you were open about everything, literally _everything_, to each other. Even your deepest secrets.

~! #$%^&*()_+_()*&^%$# !~

The day went exactly as you thought it would. Gossip, gossip, and more gossip. Many people had theories as to what happened to last night. Several of the kids happened to live in your neighborhood and heard the yelling you produced. You almost punched the mean girl, Elizaveta.

You closed the door, after letting Alfred inside. A sigh was earned from both of you, setting your backpacks down on the table. Soon, cold lemonade was served, homework about to be started on. Alfred turned up some music, but a small argument aroused.

"Beyonce is not real music!" you yelled over the loud beat.

"Heck yes it is! That is real, amazing music!' Alfred yelled, spinning you around.

"Nope!" you said, breaking away from the spin.

You made a few clicks, and Three Days Grace was playing. The song that was playing was The Animal I Have Become, one of your favorites. Head-banging was soon commenced, and even Alfred was having in on it.

"Now this is good music right?" you screamed over the melody.

"Okay fine it is!" he yelled back, grabbing your hands, and spinning you around.

Both of you were laughing and singing, when Peter walked in. Neither of you took notice of his presence, angering him. Peter slammed the door, making you both almost falling over.

"Turn that crap off!" Peter yelled over the new song that was playing.

"No!" both of you yelled back, now screaming the lyrics to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

"…sigh," Peter mumbled.

Peter walked over to the computer, typed a few things, and Call Me Maybe turned on. A scream erupted from both of your lips. That song was despised by all in this house.

"I SURRENDER!" Alfred and you yelled in unison.

"I win!" Peter yelled, turning off the music.

After snacks were devoured, homework was begun. You ended up helping both of them, knowing exactly what to do. Peter was doing a study on _The Tale of Sleepy Hollow, _while Alfred needed help on some Edgar Allen Poe poems. After Peter was finished, he ran upstairs to him room to do who-knows-what.

"Hey Alfred?" you asked out of the blue.

"Hey what, _?"

"Do you think…" you bit your lip and trailed off.

"What? Don't be afraid to ask, babe."

"I could live with you?" you blurted out, all in one breath.

"Well, I don't see why not. I mean you practically do anyway!" he said with a laugh.

You hugged him tightly, kissing his left cheek. That second, by pure chance, Peter walked down the stairs and Arthur came in through the door.

"Ew that's disgusting!" Peter yelled, dashing into the kitchen.

"And what, may I ask, was that about?" Arthur inquired, setting his things down.

Alfred looked into your (eye color) eyes, then into Arthur's emerald ones, and explained the small conversation. Arthur complied with the decision, as he knew Dylan and Allistor would. They had an unused guest room that now would become your own room. He agreed to take you back to your home to collect your things. All of you jumped into the car, and drove over to the rundown little cottage.

You skipped happily into the doorway, grabbing your things. Going around the house, you gathered the many things you had collected. Your room was practically empty after the things had been thrown into an old box and suitcase.

The wardrobe was also emptied, as well as a cabinet in the bathroom. Half of the things in the small house were now gone, packed away to start a new life. You had been very cautious to be silent, not wanting to draw attention. Arthur had been instructed to drive around the nearest neighborhoods for good measure.

Just as you had finished grabbing your items, you looked in the mirror. You smoothed down your frizzy (hair color) hair, and tugged on your (favorite colored) shirt. After one last look around, you texted Alfred, grabbed the box and suitcase, and turned out the door.

This was a new life.

"Snapping turtle jumps rope, antique trumpet, I'm choking!"


End file.
